Sunday Morning
by PurpleCat07
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika pada suatu pagi yang cerah kau mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki mengetuk pintu rumah dan memanggilmu.. Mama? Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat bocah laki-laki bertelinga lebar yang merusak Minggu pagi favoritnya. Ayolah, Baek itu namja. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan, dimana dan bagaimana bisa ia melahirkan. Tapi hei... bocah itu tampak familiar.


**Chapter 1: Knock! Knock! Mama?**

* * *

Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika pada suatu pagi yang cerah kau mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan memanggilmu... eomma? Baekhyun hampir saja terkena serangan jantung melihat bocah laki-laki bertelinga lebar yang merusak Minggu pagi favoritnya. Ayolah, Baek itu namja. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan, dimana dan bagaimana bisa ia melahirkan. Tapi hei... bocah itu tampak familiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunday Morning**

 **By**

 **Purplecat07**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Rating : K - T**

 **Genre : Family / Humor / Romance**

 **Hope to Enjoy it :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang lebih baik selain menikmati aroma kopi dengan suasana pagi hari yang tenang. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang dilakukan namja cantik itu di dalam rumah sederhana miliknya. Senandung pelan keluar dari bibir tipisnya mengikuti irama musik yang diputar dari ponsel. Sempurna. Minggu paginya terasa sempurna saat ia punya waktu bersantai seperti ini, jauh dari segala kesibukan.

Byun Baekhyun—namja tersebut begitu menikmati suasana pagi yang ia ciptakan di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai pemilik sebuah kedai kopi di kawasan gangnam. Rutinitas penuh yang dilakukannya setiap hari di kedai membuat Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat menikmati waktu luang. Hal itu wajar mengingat usaha kedai yang telah dijalani Baekhyun selama 2 tahun belakangan ini sangat terkenal karena kopi buatannya.

Orang-orang yang menggemari kopi di kedainya pun semakin hari semakin bertambah cukup menambah kesibukkan. Beruntung karena ia masih mempunyai Kyungsoo—sahabat sekaligus karyawannya—yang bisa membantu mengatur berbagai keperluan lain di kedai. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja, mengolah kedai tetap menjadi tugas penuhnya.

Ia ingat bagaimana impiannya dulu adalah memiliki kedai kopi yang ia bangun dengan usaha sendiri. Aroma kopi yang tercium jelas dan suara pintu terbuka menandakan pelanggan yang datang menjadi hal yang selalu hadir di kedai miliknya. Sungguh, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat perasaan Baekhkyun penuh akan kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan seperti ini adalah impiannya dan juga _janjinya_ .

Yah, hanya janji kecil pada seseorang di masa lalu yang bahkan mungkin orang itu sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Sedetik Baekhyun tersadar, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha membuang semua ingatan mengenai masa lalunya. Ia tidak ingin teringat kembali. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun adalah namja dewasa berusia 25 tahun yang hidup mandiri dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Hal itu cukup menegaskan bahwa Baekhyun bukan remaja ingusan yang masih terlibat cinta monyet.

Benarkah?

 _Yah,_ walaupun terkadang Byun eomma masih harus mengomel karena Baekhyun tidak mematikan lampu kamar saat tidur. Anak itu terlalu takut kegelapan.

Pernah sekali Baekhyun pulang dari kedai saat waktu telah sangat larut. Pekerajaannya bertambah dua kali lipat karena Kyungsoo sedang sakit dan tidak masuk kerja selama 3 hari. Baekhyun cukup dibuat repot menangani masalah keuangan yang seharusnya bagian tugas Kyungsoo. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya

Hal yang lebih sial lagi tidak berhenti sampai situ karena ia harus pulang melewati rumah berhantu—julukan dari Baekhyun—yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah itu telah lama tidak dihuni pemiliknya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun pindah. Lampunya pun tidak pernah menyala membuat Baekhyun yang takut gelap semakin ketakutan itu berakhir berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju rumahnya.

Sejak itulah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura mengabaikan rumah itu setiap kali melintas. Tapi kemujuran berpihak di tangan Baekhyun. Baru sehari yang lalu rumah itu dihuni oleh penghuni pindahan baru. Baekhyun yang terburu-buru pergi ke kedai, hanya melihat barang-barang mereka diangkut masuk ke dalam rumah oleh beberapa petugas tapi tidak sempat melihat atau bertegur sapa dengan tetangga barunya.

" _Mungkin aku harus memberikan mereka kopi buatanku sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menghuni rumah berhantu itu."_ pikir Baekhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun masih duduk santai di sofa dengan kopi yang ia nikmati sampai perhatiannya dialihkan dengan suara ketukan dari pintu depan rumah. Ayolah siapa sepagi ini yang tega merusak suasana saat bersantai Baekhyun?

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk menemui sang tamu yang tak diundang.

KLEK

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya terlihat pagar rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Mata Baekhyun memincing. _Owh, jangan katakan ini ulah anak nakal._ Siapapun itu, Baekhyun merutuki perbuatan orang yang telah berbuat iseng padanya.

"Hiks..."

Baru sedetik Baekhyun berniat menutup pintu namun sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala karena ia rasa suara itu memang berasal dari dekat kakinya. Dan ia sukses dibuat mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tamu kecil yang tidak ia undang.

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan mata polos yang jernih. Bisa diperkirakan umurnya sekitar 4-5 tahun. Memakai jaket bergambar rilakuma. Dari balik tudungnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat rambut hitam yang indah. Oh dan jangan lupakan telinga lebar yang terlihat lucu itu, entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa gemas. Bocah itu menggendong anak kucing dengan tampang seperti mau menangis.

"Mmm... adik kecil, kau mencari siapa?"

"Hikss... hiksss."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi bocah itu semakin terisak.

"E,eh jangan menangis... apa kau tersesat?"

Sang bocah menggeleng. Baekhyun bersyukur, setidaknya kali ini bocah itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Rumahmu di dekat sini yah? Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Apa kau anak dari tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah?"

"Ng hikss huwaaa..."

Oke sepertinya situasi semakin sulit bagi Baekhyun karena ia berada di posisi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa maunya dan dari mana bocah ini berasal, ia tidak tahu.

"Jangan menangis adik kecil." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Th-thehun." ujarnya cadel, masih dengan sedikit serak.

"Tehun?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Thehun."

"Dehun?"

Sang bocah memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun sulit mengerti penyebutan namanya.

"Thehun! Thehun! Thehun!" teriaknya berulang kali.

"Arra! Arra! Arra! Namamu Sehun kan?"

"Ne." Bocah itu mengangguk riang

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia benar.

"Nah Sehunnie, ada perlu apa mengetuk pintu hyung?"

Sedetik wajah riang Sehun langsung tergantikan kembali dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya berdebat dengan Baekhyun membuat Sehun melupakan tujuan awalnya datang kemari.

"Ng hikss... ma..."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. _Oh jangan bilang anak ini mulai lagi._

"Hiks... ma... hiks..."

"Ng..." Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sehun.

"Mama..."

DUAARRHH

Apakah di atas sana sedang ada baku tembak antar pesawat tempur? Karena sekarang sepertinya Baekhyun sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara ledakan.

Iya, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Sekarang waku masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dan seharusnya Baekhyun baru memulai harinya di Minggu pagi ini dengan tenang. Tidak ada bocah bertelinga lebar yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh, err—apa tadi... 'Mama'?

"Ma, mama..."

Mata Baekhyun melotot. Sehun kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Bocah di hadapannya bukan sosok imanjiner.

 _#Baekhyun's Inner POV_

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku bersumpah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bocah itu. Kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana bisa melahirkannya saja aku tidak ingat. Aku ini seorang namja dan namja tidak punya rahim seperti yeoja jadi mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan.

Lagipula jika memang anak kecil ini adalah anakku. Lalu dimana ayahnya? Apa mungkin ayahnya yang menyuruh dia kemari untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku? Ayolah, dimana-mana yang dirugikan adalah pihak yeoja. Ah! Bukan berarti aku memposisikan diri sebagai pihak yeoja. Hanya saja... ini hanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Aisshh... dasar bodoh! Bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun-ah... kau bisa menjelaskannya pada eomma dan appa mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka harus percaya bahwa Byun Baekhyun masih anak baik-baik, sebagai catatan tidak seperti putra pertama mereka. Aku tidak mungkin mencoreng nama baik Byun yang terhormat. Kalaupun mereka tidak percaya, tes DNA mungkin bisa meyakinkan. Ya, tes DNA! Hahaha teknologi memang semakin canggih. Kita buktikan saja aku kalau aku bukan ibunya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, jika anak ini menyebutku sebagai ibunya lalu... siapa ayahnya?

Kalau diperhatikan lagi, rasanya anak ini sangat familiar. Mata yang menyejukkan dan telinga lebarnya...

Dimana aku pernah menemukan orang yang seperti ini?

 _#End Baekhyun's Inner POV_

Baekhyun masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika Sehun menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Ma, mama... mama kucingnya sakit..."

 _Eh?_

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kecil matanya berulang kali. Butuh seperkian detik baginya untuk mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Mama kucing berdarah, jatuh dari atap rumah Thehun." jelas Sehun yang justru semakin membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mama... kucing?"Oh sekarang Baekhyun betul-betul merasa seperti orang bodoh menghadapi bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Hyung cepat tolong mama kucing... Thehun takut mama kucing mati."

Sungguh jika ada kamera tersembunyi saat ini maka Baekhyun akan langsung melambaikan tangan. Ia hampir terkena serang jantung tapi seperti tanpa dosa tangan kecil bocah itu sekarang menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengikuti Sehun menuju rumah di samping rumahnya yang baru kemarin ditempati penghuni baru. Rumah berhantu yang sangat ditakuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tapi siapa sangka jika di dalamnya justru berkebalikan dengan apa yang dibayangkan Baekhyun selama ini. Tidak ada piano yang dapat berbunyi dengan sendiri, tidak ada lukisan besar menyeramkan, tidak ada peti mati, tidak ada bau mayat busuk yang telah bersisakan tulang manusia. Well, itu semua hanya khayalan Baekhyun yang terkontaminasi film-film horor yang pernah ditontonnya.

Memang beberapa perabotan dan atap-atapnya sedikit rusak tapi Baekhyun cukup dibuat terkejut karena rumah berhantu ini memililki pencahayaan yang cukup bagus. Tidak seperti luarnya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Bahkan pernah membuat Baekhyun sampai berpikiran rumah ini dihuni oleh drakula atau vampir karena tidak pernah terlihat dalam keadaan terang.

"Nah selesai, sekarang mama kucingnya tidak apa-apa lagi. Dia harus istirahat saja sebelum bisa berjalan seperti biasa." Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ternyata ia cukup memiliki bakat dalam mengobati makhluk hidup.

Mendengar itu, Sehun berseru senang, wajah murungnya segera tergantikan dengan tawa lebar. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyuman melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia mengusap pelan rambut hitam sang bocah. Diam-diam Baekhyun memuji dalam hati, _Dia cukup manis jika tertawa._

Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar. Fokusnya teralihkan pada hal penting yang seharusnya ia tanyakan pertama kali saat memasuki rumah orang lain. Dimana sang tuan rumah? Rumah ini terlihat begitu sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain lagi selain mereka.

"Sehunnie sendirian saja di rumah? Appa sama eomma dimana?"

"Appa tiba-tiba harus ke kantor, katanya ada urusan mendadak"

' _Urusan mendadak apanya? Sesibuk apapun dia tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan anak berusia 5 tahun sendirian di rumah.'_

"Lalu eomma?"

Baekhyun bisa membaca perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang langsung tertekuk. Berbeda saat ia menceritakan papanya.

"Eomma sakit tapi Thehun dilarang bertemu eomma. Padahal Thehun kangen sama eomma..." adu Sehun.

 _'Jadi ibunya di rumah sakit.'_ pikir Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti.

"Jadi kalau appa pergi ke kantor, terus siapa yang biasanya menjaga Sehunnie?"

"Thehun biasanya tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenek. Thehun dikasih makanan yang enak. Tapi kemarin appa bilang ingin tinggal berdua saja sama Thehun. Thehun senang tapi appa tidak bisa masak seperti nenek, appa cuma bisa bikin ramyun."

Kekehan geli tak tertahankan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Apa yang diucapkan Sehun betul-betul membuatnya semakin ingin mencubit pipi tembem itu saat mencelotehkan hal yang bukan sepenuhnya pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Buang semua pikiran menyebalkan mengenai bocah ini. Sehun sangat menggemaskan dan pintar untuk ukuran anak di usianya. Hanya orangtua bodoh dan ceroboh yang berani meninggalkan putranya sendirian di dalam rumah tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil membereskan kasa dan betadin yang telah dipakainya untuk mengobati si mama kucing. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi dongkol. Ia jadi ingin melihat wajah orang tua yang telah meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumah itu.

Diletakkannya lagi perlengkapan obat-obatan tadi di dalam kotak pertolongan pertama di ruang tengah. Tidak sopan memang berkeliaran di rumah orang asing saat pemiliknya sedang tidak ada, tapi di sinilah ia sekarang. Minggu pagi favoritnya berantakan karena kemunculan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal, tiba-tiba mengajak ke rumahnya demi mengobati seekor kucing betina yang terluka. Semua itu tidak ada dalam rencana.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Tampaknya sang pemilik rumah yang sedang pergi dan meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di rumah itu belum sempat membereskan semua barang-barang pindahannya yang baru diangkut kemarin, terlihat dari beberapa tumpukkan kardus yang masih berserakan di lantai dan belum di buka.

" _Huh mengurus barang saja tidak bisa, apalagi mengurus anak."_

Tidak ingin berlama-lama memperhatikan barang milik orang lain, takut disangka pencuri. Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju ruang tamu—tempat Sehun duduk bersama kucing-kucingnya.

Tapi langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap satu figura yang terletak di atas meja perabotan. Cukup menarik perhatian memang karena diantara benda-benda berserakan lainnya, hanya figura itu yang menjadi satu-satunya benda yang terletak rapi. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa benda itulah yang paling berharga bagi sang pemilik rumah.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja. Ia ingin beranjak tapi matanya terus terpaku pada wajah bahagia dari orang-orang di dalam figura. Lebih tepatnya tiga orang. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut terurai indah, iris gelapnya menatap lembut kepada bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Lalu beralih ke samping yeoja tadi, seorang namja bertelinga lebar tengah melempar senyum lebar ke arah kamera, tidak lupa dengan lengan yang memeluk mesra yeoja tersebut.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak mengenal orang-orang itu, ia hanya akan menatap biasa pemandangan yang sudah sewajarnya dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya menatap biasa pada foto itu. Ia terlalu mengenal siapa mereka.

Bersyukurlah karena keinginan Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah appa Sehun terkabulkan. Dan kini ia juga tahu dimana ia pernah melihat orang yang hampir punya banyak kemiripan dengan Sehun.

GLEK

Tapi bukan kebenaran seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

' _A,aku harus segera pergi.'_

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah dibuka dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan di dinding. Baekhyun pun dibuat sedikit kaget karenanya.

"Sehunnie!"

"Appa!" melihat siapa yang datang membuat Sehun berlari kegirangan menuju sosok yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

Pria tinggi yang berbalut jas kantor itu segera memeluk malaikat kecilnya. Diusapnya pelan surai hitam sang anak.

"Maaf ya Sehunnie, appa terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Sehunnie baik-baik saja kan? Tidak nakal selama appa pergi?"

Sehun menggeleng "Thehun tidak nakal di rumah seperti pesan appa. Thehun juga jadi anak baik karena menolong mama kucing yang jatuh."

"Mama kucing?" pria itu mengernyit bingung tapi ia langsung mengerti setelah melihat seekor induk kucing di balik tubuh Sehun tengah tidur dengan balutan perban di kaki. "Benarkah? Woaah... putra appa hebat sekarang sudah bisa mengobati kucing yang terluka."

"Ne, tapi yang memberi obat pada mama kucing adalah hyung cantik"

Ucapan polos Sehun berhasil membuatnya bingung. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya lagi, pria itu sudah disadarkan oleh sosok namja yang muncul dari ruang tengah. Dua bola matanya membulat jelas melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Reflek tubuhnya berdiri dan membuat pelukkannya dengan Sehun terlepas. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya betul-betul terkejut.

Sulit dipercaya. Dua orang yang bahkan tidak pernah berbagi kabar sejak 7 tahun lalu, kini berhadapan kembali karena suatu kebetulan. Tapi hanya ada jawaban klise untuk saat seperti ini... _takdir yang mempertemukan mereka._

"Ba-baekhyun?!"

"Hai Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To be Continue...

A/N: Disini saya mau jelasin kalo marga Sehun diubah menjadi Park untuk mendukung cerita, mukanya juga dimiripin sama Chanyeol #pukpukngasihanisehun #dibakarchanyeol  
Sehun juga cuma cadel saat menyebutkan namanya.  
Buat mamanya Sehun, saya belum mau kasih tau siapa di chapter ini.  
Biarlah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia huahahaha...

[DONT SKIP!]

Hallo readers  
Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah membaca fic abal-abalan saya ini.  
ini adalah fic kedua saya yang dipublish dalam akun pribadi Purplecat07.  
terinspirasi dari banyak hal tapi tetap bukan jiplak karya orang lain hehe...

Saya disini juga ingin memberikan suatu pemberitahuan.  
Berhubungan dengan lomba membuat fanfiction oleh fanpage Chanbaek Indonesia,  
saya sebagai salah satu peserta memohon bantuan kalian semua untuk membantu penilaian karya saya. Peritungan yang akan dinilai adalah berdasarkan jumlah favorit dan review user log in.

link

s/11283282/1/Sweeter-Than-Honey-Butter-Chips

Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat jika kalian mau bersedia menyediakan waktu untuk mengunjungi dan meninggalkan jejak favorit & review user log in di fanfic saya yang pastinya masih seputar Chanbaek.

"Sweeter than Honey Butter Chips"

Summary:

Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol melakukan Chip-kiss dengan wanita lain dalam iklan makanan ringan terbaru di Korea. Well, menjadi kekasih dari aktor Park tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi betulkah jarang berkomunikasi membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang? Betulkah Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi.

Jika link tidak bisa dibuka. Fanfic yang saya buat bisa dilihat di akun ffn milik "Chanbaek Indonesia", ff urutan no.51 dengan judul "Sweeter than Honey Butter Chips".

Sekali lagi saya mohon bantuannya, review dan favorit kalian sangat berart bagi saya.  
terima kasih chingu


End file.
